


Scribbled Notes

by DorkishDanshi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: From a series I planned to do but lost interest. Managed to write an OmaSai one before I did though.





	1. Scribbled Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi Oma is failing Psychology and desperately needs some help to at least pass to obtain his degree. That's how he met Shuichi Saihara.

Kokichi Oma was currently studying at Tokyo University to obtain a degree in Psychology. Why? Well an evil leader needs to know how people think after all. That's his excuse. For once, he wasn't taking the bus into the university and was walking with no one in particular. 

He was wearing his purple hair in a tiny ponytail. He was used to not seeing many people around on his journey into the University and often brought his headphones to pass the time as he walked. But that's when he became speechless as he saw a slightly taller, raven haired boy walk in front of him. 

Oh god..Kokichi was immediately swooned by this boy. His broad shoulders..The way he walked, the heavy metal music that seemed to be blasting out of his headphones. And then there was something weird on his head..some sort of ahoge. Oh dear god..was he in love with this boy? 

 

It didn't take too long for the leader's psychology lecture to come along and he didn't seem rather swayed by the fact that he had been told that his teacher wanted a word with him. He certainly wasn't your average student was he? 

His violet flickered with curiosity, as his eyes scanned the room, watching as the other students were allowed to leave. What exactly did this teacher want with him? Had he done something wrong? The adult male enscribed a title onto the black board in chalk. It simply read "Kokichi Oma's Educational Potential".  Oh no. What a serious topic. The title itself caused the tiny leader to gulp slightly, seeming petrified. 

Finally the adult figure had finished writing the title and proceeded to sit with the smaller male. Nothing but an air of stoicness graced the aged indivual's features as they stared over at their student, an icey cold look in their eyes. "Kokichi Oma. I have something to reveal..You are failing Psychology." 

Horror consumed the smaller boy's features as he heard such words being spoken to him. He started to tremble a bit, trying not to cry. What will he do now..? How is he going to complete this year? Oh god,oh god..he's in deep shit now. What's he going to do?

A few words was all it took to break him out of his trance of anxiety. "You're getting a tutor. He hasn't long transitioned to this course from Sociology. He decided to transfer here as this should be more influential for his detective career." 

And with that, a pair of booted footsteps echoed the room. There was a certain air about this boy. He didn't look too much older than Kokichi but was quite a bit taller than him. His raven black locks complimented the shape of his face perfectly. It was like as if he was Aphrodite personified. 

It was the boy Kokichi had seen earlier when he walked to the University that morning. The supreme leader felt his heart speed up his chest the moment his violet eyes seemed to lock with the others entrancing golden ones. 

"M-My..name is Shuichi Saihara. I shall be your psychology tutor." The alluring male's voice chimed, irking with shyness as a semi bright hue covered his paled cheeks. The boy was more neatly dressed than Kokichi was: he doned a simple dress shirt, a blazer, tie and black school pants. Very elegant and complying to the school rules. 

"I..I'm Kokichi Oma! I will be your student I guess..!" The smaller boy chirped, holding a few papers close to his chest as he slowly stood up off of his chair. And seemingly just bowed to the other. Him acting formal? This isn't normal. His heart was racing in his chest as he just stood inches away from the guy he had somewhat fallen for earlier that morning. 

"I look forward to tutoring you. I'm sure we can boost your grades together..!" He then handed Kokichi a small piece of paper with a number on it: the leader's heartbeat sped up the moment he realized it was the others mobile number. Oh gosh..he was completely in love with this  guy.. 

"A-Ah Kokichi. Our first tutoring session is next Friday after classes. My dorm number is on the back of that piece of paper. Until then..I bid you adieu, Kokichi." And with that, off Shuichi went. Probably to his other classes or something. 

[Next Friday]

God Kokichi was nervous as hell. Today was his first tutoring session with Shuichi. He picked put just a normal shirt and shorts for the occasion. No use heading in the normal stuffy outfit he'd wear normally to his classes. 

"Right..hopefully this is okay..Hopefully I don't fuck up.." The small boy fretted, grabbing his bag and placing it over his shoulder. 

After about a 20 minute walk, with his phone chiming occasionally thanks to texts from Diablo and Misa, he arrived at the other's dorm.The two were his closest associates so of course, even if they weren't in any of his classes, they'd  check up on their boss frequently.

Eventually, the small boy reached the door of his tutor, ringing the bell and waited there anxiously for a response.  He was fidgeting the entire time, running his hands nervously through his violet hair as he awaited any form of a response from anyone inside. 

Not even roughly 40 seconds later, a response came. The sound of slippered footsteps seemed to come to the door. Shuichi opened the door, dressed in his dressing gown. He was a bit flustered too as he answered the door. "Sorry that I'm not wearing anything more than this..I kinda took a shower and things before you came.."

The taller boy was stammering things over and over as he ushered the other inside his warm dorm. "J-Just make yourself comfortable. I will get us some drinks and get our notes ready." The sleuth walked to his small kitchen as the other seemingly just went into the room to get comfy. His roommate, Maki Harukawa had classes still going on so she was nowhere to be seen. 

The supreme leader let his curiosity get the better of him. As he had been left alone in the room , he decided he'd look around a tiny bit. He scanned a few of the books that seemed to be lying about. They seemed to be detective fiction novels. Is this what his tutor was into reading wise? 

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps behind him again, the clattering of a tray also. That's when Shuichi sat next to him on the sofa and offered him simply a glass of soda. He hadn't made coffee as he usually would and made them both glasses of soda to make it through the study session. 

"Just ask me if you get hungry and such, okay?" The detective told him simply before the two seemingly conversed over a multitude of topics relevant to their course. What the duo hadn't noticed during the time that had passed though was how close the two of their bodies had gotten due to them sharing notes. 

Neither of them noticed that said detail until their noses booped against each other, causing them both to blush. Oh god..Kokichi could practically feel his heart beat so hard as if it was beating out of his chest. He still had a pen in one of his hands, showing he was completely intent on continuing to work. "S-Saihara-chan..?" He stammered. 

The detective was equally as flustered as he was and was struggling to find the words to say to him. His ahoge had seemingly become a heart shape by now, perhaps hinting that he was feeling in love and such. "K..K-Kokichi..I don't know how to say this...but I've fallen madly in love with you..You could say..it was love at first sight for me when I saw you.."

The smaller boy was completely stunned by such a confession. His cheeks remained on his cheeks as he stared up at the taller boy. "U-Um..You could say I felt the same.." He weakly stammered in response before shyly pressing his lips against the others. 

The other simply reliased what this was going to lead into. As he felt the same way, it wouldn't hurt to kiss back right? So that's exactly what he did. He proceeded to gently kiss the other back with loving desire, entertwining their fingers together as they kissed. 

[An hour or so later] 

By now, Kokichi was back in his dorm. He shared his dorm with the well known Rantaro Amami. He was famous for looking for a playboy but not actually not being one of sorts. The smaller boy was cuddling Mr Cuddles close, his phone against his ear. He was explaining what had happened with him and Shuichi to a certain..devil. 

That devil was his best friend but also secretly, his right hand man. The university knew nothing of D.I.C.E's criminal out of university hours activities. Diablo shared his dorm with the Ultimate Observer, Kabame Kanatsu. "So was it really just a kiss, Kokichi..~?" The surveyor teased over the phone, laughing on his end. 

"O-Of course it was just a kiss..! Don't be a butt, Diablo.." The leader puffed his flushed cheeks out in a pouting manner as he heard the other. "Meet me for coffee later. We have things we need to discuss. That is an order." 

"Understood."


	2. Scribbled Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi Oma is failing his Psychology degree so his tutor advises that the help of a more intellectual student may help. That's how Shuichi Saihara met Kokichi Oma.

Kokichi Oma was currently studying at Tokyo University to obtain a degree in Psychology. Why? Well an evil leader needs to know how people think after all. That's his excuse. For once, he wasn't taking the bus into the university and was walking with no one in particular. 

He was wearing his purple hair in a tiny ponytail. He was used to not seeing many people around on his journey into the University and often brought his headphones to pass the time as he walked. But that's when he became speechless as he saw a slightly taller, raven haired boy walk in front of him. 

Oh god..Kokichi was immediately swooned by this boy. His broad shoulders..The way he walked, the heavy metal music that seemed to be blasting out of his headphones. And then there was something weird on his head..some sort of ahoge. Oh dear god..was he in love with this boy? 

 

It didn't take too long for the leader's psychology lecture to come along and he didn't seem rather swayed by the fact that he had been told that his teacher wanted a word with him. He certainly wasn't your average student was he? 

His violet flickered with curiosity, as his eyes scanned the room, watching as the other students were allowed to leave. What exactly did this teacher want with him? Had he done something wrong? The adult male enscribed a title onto the black board in chalk. It simply read "Kokichi Oma's Educational Potential".  Oh no. What a serious topic. The title itself caused the tiny leader to gulp slightly, seeming petrified. 

Finally the adult figure had finished writing the title and proceeded to sit with the smaller male. Nothing but an air of stoicness graced the aged indivual's features as they stared over at their student, an icey cold look in their eyes. "Kokichi Oma. I have something to reveal..You are failing Psychology." 

Horror consumed the smaller boy's features as he heard such words being spoken to him. He started to tremble a bit, trying not to cry. What will he do now..? How is he going to complete this year? Oh god,oh god..he's in deep shit now. What's he going to do?

A few words was all it took to break him out of his trance of anxiety. "You're getting a tutor. He hasn't long transitioned to this course from Sociology. He decided to transfer here as this should be more influential for his detective career." 

And with that, a pair of booted footsteps echoed the room. There was a certain air about this boy. He didn't look too much older than Kokichi but was quite a bit taller than him. His raven black locks complimented the shape of his face perfectly. It was like as if he was Aphrodite personified. 

It was the boy Kokichi had seen earlier when he walked to the University that morning. The supreme leader felt his heart speed up his chest the moment his violet eyes seemed to lock with the others entrancing golden ones. 

"M-My..name is Shuichi Saihara. I shall be your psychology tutor." The alluring male's voice chimed, irking with shyness as a semi bright hue covered his paled cheeks. The boy was more neatly dressed than Kokichi was: he doned a simple dress shirt, a blazer, tie and black school pants. Very elegant and complying to the school rules. 

"I..I'm Kokichi Oma! I will be your student I guess..!" The smaller boy chirped, holding a few papers close to his chest as he slowly stood up off of his chair. And seemingly just bowed to the other. Him acting formal? This isn't normal. His heart was racing in his chest as he just stood inches away from the guy he had somewhat fallen for earlier that morning. 

"I look forward to tutoring you. I'm sure we can boost your grades together..!" He then handed Kokichi a small piece of paper with a number on it: the leader's heartbeat sped up the moment he realized it was the others mobile number. Oh gosh..he was completely in love with this  guy.. 

"A-Ah Kokichi. Our first tutoring session is next Friday after school at mine. The address is on the back when you need it. Until then..I bid you adieu, Kokichi." And with that, off Shuichi went. Probably to his other class or something. 

*Next Friday* 

God Kokichi was nervous as hell. Today was his first tutoring session with Shuichi. He picked put just a normal shirt and shorts for the occasion. No use heading in the normal stuffy outfit he'd we


End file.
